Project Plague
by Johto Gunner
Summary: A failed project turns two kids into Pokemorphs. However that's the start! Johto will never be the same again... A rewrite of rewrite... weird... Discontinued.
1. Not So Festive Festival

**_Project Plague_**

**Just thought that I'd restart my rewrite of Sir Jaked stroy _A Plague._The way the orginal Project Plague was going... I just didn't like it. So I made some changes, cut some ****characters and made some changes to the plot. Hopefully this verson will be better than the old.**

**To the fans of the old: Sorry but I just can't continue with the old because... well I just can't**

**Now it's time for my spin on an overly used and I guess classic idea.**

**Quick warning: Alex and Merissa (Main Charaters of story) are in the next chapter.**

**Not So Festive Festival**

(Main POV)  
(Johto Heritage Festival, Ecruteak City)

The atmosphere in Ecruteak was ecstatic. The festival that had started early in the morning at the beginning of the week and was set to go on for a full week, from Sunrise to midnight every day was ending tonight and everyone wanted nothing more than tonight to be the most memorable night in Johto's history.

People all over the streets were dressed in traditional Johto garments, eating traditional foods and cheerfully singing along to old folk songs. Little kids in masks giggle playing games found at the booths, watching the plays of old, historic Johto Warriors that explored and conquered the land ages ago or taking part in Pokémon battles for prizes. Everyone was having the time of their lives… well almost everyone.

A young lady with blonde hair tied up in a pony tail, wearing a traditional Johto kimono in blue sat down at booth and sighed. Dispute all the cheer and joy, she just didn't feel very festive today…

"(Sigh) …Why did I let them talk me into coming here?" She asked herself. She just sighed and asked the man behind the booth for some sushi. It was as cliché one could get when it came to traditional foods… but she was hungry and didn't care what she ate as long as it was editable.

While the young lady was waiting for her meal, two young men sat down next to her. Both men were dressed in red kimonos and seemed to have opposite personalities; one was silent and claim and dispute the cheerful atmosphere, kept a serious and unamused face while the other, younger man was as loud and cheerful as can be.

"Hey, what's a matter with you, little lady?" The younger and louder man cheerfully asked the young lady. "You lied…" She solemnly said. "…You said that coming here would cheer me up … but now I feel even crappier then I did before." The young lady whined.

The younger man was still confused as to why his friend was upset but the older man fully understood why she was so sad.

"Hey don't blame me." The younger man shrugged. "It's not my fault you're crying more than a Bonsly getting hosed down." He laughed earning him a smack across the back of his head courtesy of the young lady.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!" He shouted. "For being an asshole!" She responded, somewhat more cheerful. "Hey, you know what?" The girl suddenly asked. "Hitting you makes me feel better." The girl grinned. The young man grumbled something and was about to retaliate when his older friend stopped him.

"That's enough you two!" The older man sternly said. "You two are drawing unwanted attention to yourselves. We're here to have fun and relax… after all it's been weeks since we last had any down time and I don't want to spend it arguing with you guys." He bluntly stated, not really showing any emotion other than annoyance.

The younger man chuckled. "You having fun? HA! That's a laugh. Michael, be honest when was the last time you've ever had any fun?" the younger man laughed. "…However Mikey's got a point. Now I know this ain't the most exciting thing we've ever attended… but the least you could do is have some fun."

However before the girl could reply, several planes flew over the festival. Normally people wouldn't pay but the planes were flying too low to be any commercial airliner. Another thing that set these planes apart was the fact that they weren't jets but old propeller transport aircraft.

The very festive mood that filled the air was in quickly replaced by confusion and worry. Murmurs could be heard as people wondered aloud why there where so many lowing flying planes. The voices grew louder as they witnessed armed soldiers jumping out of the planes and parachuting down to the festival.

Once they landed, the mysterious soldiers released their Pokémon, loaded their weapons and open fired at the crowds. Panic and fear filled the air as people either ran for cover and safety or ended up being shot to death and left to bleed on the ground. Trainers released their Pokémon and either used the creatures to escape or, out of bravery or foolishness, tried to fight the unwanted newcomers in fights. The only people who were not panicking were the blonde hair lady and the two men at the sushi bar.

"Tck… there goes the festival…" The young, blonde hair woman sighed throwing off her Kimono, revealing a grey military like uniform underneath the cloth. "Too bad… I was about to enjoy myself." She admitted before drawing a pistol, taking the safety off. "Oh well… at least I'll be able to vent some of my frustration."

The young man chuckled. "Looks like these guys are looking for a fight." He smiled also removing his Kimono, revealing a similar uniform underneath it. "Well I'd say they've found one. It's about damn time something exciting happened." The young man smiled also drawing a sidearm.

The older man just removed his kimono, showing that underneath he was dressed in the same uniform as his comrades and drew his sidearm. "…Looks like the festival's ending a little early this year… Thomas, Rachel! Are you two ready?" Michael asked his teammates.

"Of course we are, Captain Array!" Rachel spiritedly answered, aiming her weapon at one of the soldiers. "I've been ready to kill since the day I was born!" Thomas menacingly smiled, wishing that the Michael would just shut up and let them fight already.

"Alright then…" Michael loaded his weapon and pushed the safety off. "Mirage team… Let's raise hell!" Their captain shouted firing his weapon.

* * *

(Meanwhile)  
(Unknown Location)

"Isn't it beautiful, ladies?" My boss, Katashi Akashi smiled, watching the festivial go up in smoke and flames.

"Yes it is, sir… tell me how many of them are going to be killed?" The stuck up bitch and completely insane 'scientist,' Noako Mori curiously asked. "Because I have a new formula I've been dying to test out…" She paused for a moment and looked at me with her mixed set of eyes, one red the other blue. "And since a certain some is too afraid to test them out for me…"

I was quick to respond. "With all respect, sir, I just would like just like to take the time to point out that I'm no lab Rattata." I coolly said, restraining myself from out bursting and killing Noako in a blind rage.

"Professor Joy is right, Miss Mori… perhaps you should save that formula for our new… 'volunteers' if you will." Akashi sneered, pleasing the woman standing next to me. It took every ounce of energy I had from out bursting. I had to force myself from attacking the sick bastard and his little prostitute and stay quiet.

He calls the innocent people we experiment on 'test subject' and 'volunteers' when in reality they're no more but toys and later pets for Akashi and his plans.

"Sir?" I called our boss. "Yes, Joy?" He simply asked, gazing in awe at the burning festival. "Tell me exactly why are you sending soldiers to attack some festival? It doesn't seem like-" Akashi laughed and stopped me mid sentence. "Ah, Joy, Joy, Joy… I knew you wouldn't understand right away… this is show Johto that we mean business. That we are not afraid to kill civilians. That we will stop it at nothing to get what we want." My colleague applauded the insane man as if he gave some big speech. I just silently stood there, containing my anger and resentment.

"Ah… look, girls." Akashi smiled as he pointed to multiple, military grade helicopters entering the airspace over Ecruteak City. "Pretty soon we will have our army… and this time no one will be able to stop us… even legends Ho-Oh and Lugia will fear us."

He turned towards me. "Professor Joy, you are my top scientist, physician and genetic engineer. I trust you more than anyone with my new project." He told me. "I wonder why…" I sarcastically asked myself under my breath, while one of my hands rested upon a metal collar locked around my neck.

"Make the project a success and the world will be ours!" The over ambitious general laughed. "You mean yours." I quickly mused aloud. "Why no, my dear, what I'm doing now is for the benefit of all humans and Pokémon." The man attempted to assure me that his actions were just.

I quickly glanced at the burning city. The 'benefits of all humans and Pokémon' Yeah, right… burning down cities and murdering innocent civilians is real beneficial.

"What about me?" Noako asked. "Noako, until you prove your creations are at least half as good as Joy's, you are forbidden to be anywhere near her and the project." The man coldly ordered. "B-b-but sir!" Akashi quickly silenced the other scientist with a cold, unnerving glare. Noako got the message clearly and silenced herself before she pushed Akashi any further.

"General Akashi!" A soldier suddenly rushed into the observation deck. "We have an unexpected development in the Ecruteak City Attack!" We all turned to face the soldier. "Unexpected development? What do you mean?" Akashi asked, narrowing his eyes on the soldier. "It's the JSF sir… they knew we were coming and had three of their top agents waiting for us hidden in the crowd."

Akashi just shook his head and laughed. "You pathetic fool. Do you mean to tell me that you are afraid of the Johto Security Force?"

"But sir! You don't understand." The man quickly spoke up. "It's been confirmed that this is the same team that halted all of our operations five years ago." The soldier explained.

Akashi's face redden and his eyes quickly filled with rage. "WHAT?!" Akashi retorted. "You mean that ragtag squad of misfits is here in Ecruteak?" The young soldier nodded, confirming our leader's fears. "Even worse sir… their even better than they were five years ago." "…Dammit…" Akashi swore under his breath.

"I want that team dead… focus all units on them!" The General ordered trough gritted teeth. "B-but sir!" The private protested. "What about the units that are being used to capture test subjects? We can't pull all of soldiers-" Akashi glared at the young private once again, silencing the soldier.

"Are you questioning me?" Akashi hissed. "N-n-no sir…" The man stammered. "Then get to it! You have your orders. I want that team dead!" Akashi commanded forcing the grunt out of the room. He then turned his attention towards Naomi and I.

"What are you two still doing here?" He angrily asked. "Guards, take them back to their labs." Four armed guards responded to our leader's order and escorted us out of the room. Once we were out of the room, two guards escorted me down one hall and my associate down a different hall.

As my escorts led me down the hall, I silently prayed to Mew that the JSF team would escape this horrible holocaust. I don't know why I started to pray since I wasn't a religious person… and praying never helped much in the past… but… What other choice do I have? Please, Mew… please help those brave soldiers.

* * *

(Back at the festival)  
(Rachel's POV)

"Fall back!" One mysterious soldier call to comrades before being shot in chest a couple of times. "What are these guys? Th-they can't be human!" Another stammered as the unit ran away from the Mirage Team.

Thomas had the biggest smile I've ever seen on him. "What's the matter? Not used to the enemy shooting back at ya?" Tommy hysterically laughed at our fleeing enemy. He looked at the floor and spotted a submachine gun one our adversaries foolishly dropped. He quickly grabbed the weapon and without warning fired upon the retreating soldiers.

"Hey, get back here! I'm not through kicking your asses yet!" The boy laughed. Once the bad guys were out of line of sight Tommy turned to face the Captain and I with a big evil looking grin on face. "That was just too much fun… shame it didn't last." He sighed.

I sighed and folded my arms. "Tommy, you're the only person I know who would say charging an entire army with nothing but a handgun and an inexperienced team of Pokémon is fun." I bluntly said. "…Your point is?" The psycho nonchalantly answered. "My point is you need therapy." I scoffed.

"And you don't, little miss 'blow up everything that I see, feel or touch?'" My fellow Mirage taunted me. "Feel and touch are the same thing, retard." I pointed out before insulting him. "Not for you they aren't." The man grinned. "I saw you with that pilot of ours and all I can to you say is 'DAMN!'" Tommy snickered. My face reddened and both of my hands quickly formed fisted. "You rotten little-"

"Enough!" Our Captain shouted, ordering silence. "Will you two stop fighting and focus for five seconds?" He asked us.

"…She started it." Tommy childish whined, pointing at me. I gasped and once more smacked him across his face. "OW!" He cried before making a fist and attacking me.

"When will you two grow up and act like the proud Mirages I know you are?" Tommy's hand shot up and kept say "Ooh, I know, pick me! I know the answer!" Like some kindergartener… I groaned and looked away, silently praying that the little retard would just put his hand down and shut up.

"That was a rhetorical question, Marksman, because I know you two are going to grow up right now or else you both will be demoted and on latrine duty for a year!" Captain Array growled. "Understood?"

Tommy opened his mouth to protest, however he was unable speak because I quickly elbowed him in the ribs and spoke before the little moron could. "Understood, sir. We'll get along…" I quickly turned to Tommy. "Right, Tommy?" I asked, forcing a smile.

"…Yeah, sure… we'll play nice… for now…" Tommy grinned devilishly, signaling that he was planning something.

"… (sigh)Alright then… Scorcher, Marksman," The captain called us by our nicknames as he tossed a discarded assault rifle at me. I caught the weapon and checked to see if the weapon was loaded. "Let's move out!" The captain ordered quickly picking up another weapon carelessly discarded by our mysterious enemy.

However before we could move, we heard a faint cry for help in the distance. "You hear that?" I asked. "Sounds like someone needs our help!" Tommy pointed out, running in the direction of the cry. I quickly stood in front of fool, stopping him from marching into off into his grave. "Hey! Rachel, get out of my way!" Tommy shouted. "There are lives at stake!"

"Tommy, listen there's nothing we can do for them." I told my teammate. "We don't have the gear for a prolonged fight, our Pokémon are still tried from the festival and we have no way contacting command for back up. There's nothing we can do."

He glared at me, his mind probably still set on rescuing the poor innocent civilians. "Oh, I'm pretty sure there's something I can do." The idiot retorted.

"Marksman, settle down." Our captain calmly ordered. "settle down? SETTLE DOWN!?" Tommy shouted. "How can you expect me to settle down, Captain, when innocent people are getting losing their lives?" Tommy questioned with fire in his eyes.

"Like it or not, Marksman, we have no choice but to withdraw." Captain Array admitted. "It's like Scorcher said… There's nothing we could for these civilians… we don't have the gear we need to deal with this, our Pokémon don't have the energy for a long fight and even if we were to rescue some of those civilians, we have no way to contact base nor can we safely transport them out of here."

Tommy turned away from our captain and glared at the floor. "…So we're just going to leave them to die?" The boy coldly asked. "We have no choice." Our captain bluntly stated.

While the two men where speaking, several helicopters flew over us. I was quick to act and released one of my three partner Pokémon. Once the Pokémon was free of its capture device, the large bird spread's brown wings and let out a cry. "Recon," I called the Fearrow, checking to see if the small cam-collar I put on the bird was working properly. "I want you to follow those aircarft, can you do that?" I asked my feathered friend, knowing the poor guy was still tired from an early festival battle.

The bird responded with a cry and took off.

The captain was smiling a bit while Tommy was just as clueless as ever. "What up with the birdbrain?" He asked, pointing at a brown spec in the sky. "Recon's running reconnaissance, of course." I stated, smacking my teammate over his head for no real reason.

I opened one of the large pockets on the back of my uniform and took out a small screen. "Recon has a camera attached to his neck." I explained, turning on the screen. "The camera is wirelessly linked to this screen and will show us images of whatever's below the Ferrow, provided that he stays within three hundred yards of our location." I explained as the bird flew around the festival.

Thanks to my feather friend's camera, we were able to see people being tied up and shoved onto large transport helicopters.

"Hey, those are the choppers that flew over us not too long ago." Tommy pointed out. "No really?" I sarcastically asked. "And here I thought those helicopters magically appeared out of thin air." "Scorcher," The Captain called me, ordering me to be respectful… as if that's possible.

"I don't mean point out the obvious… but it looks like their kidnapping civilians." Tommy said.

"No duh… but this really doesn't make sense." I pointed out. "I mean not a half a hour ago these guys were randomly shooting anyone and everyone that crossed their path… why are they taking hostages, all of a sudden?" I asked my teammates as if they had a clue.

"I don't know… but it looks like they're on to us." Captain Array said taking note of a large number of armed men heading in our direction. "Looks like we're for a hard fight… Mirage let's head into the forest." Captain Array ordered. "What?!" Tommy shouted. "We won't able take them all the way we are now… for now we no choice but to retreat. After all, he who runs away lives to fight another day." The Captain explained. "Thank you, Doctor Seuss." Tommy remarked as we followed the captain out of the festival, I lagged behind a bit waiting for my Pokémon to come back.

"Captain… any ideas who those freaks were?" I asked as we escaped the burning festival, hoping to receive an answer. "…No…" Array simply answered. "However I have a feeling this isn't over…" Our captain scowled. "In fact, this might just be the beginning." Tommy smiled when he heard this, while I had a more concerned/worried expression. "Our vacation has been cut short, Mirage…"

* * *

**This chap'****s suppose to be a quick over look of the story and prelude of what's to come. Those who read the original project know what'll happen for the most part, but please don't ruin it for those newcomers that are just finding out now.**

**As always  
****Love it, Hate it, Just review it  
Gunner out.**


	2. The Project Fails

**All you fans of the old probably remember this one. There's have been some major changes here, but it's still basicly the same.**

**The Project Fails**

(Rese City, a small city about twenty miles northwest of Violet City)  
(Two weeks after the attack on Ecruteak)  
(Alex Murdock's POV)

"MERISSA!" I shouted, literally dragging my lifelong friend as I made my way to the kitchen of my parents' home. "Come on, Alex! You promised! And you're not flaking on me again!" The young blonde still attached to my leg scowled… what I wouldn't give for a crowbar right about now.

"Merissa, this is just plain retarded." I sighed. "Now how about you give me…" I started tugging my leg. "back my…" I pulled harder "LEG?!" I forced my leg out her grasp, ending falling flat on my face. "Ha ha, that's was you get for being an asshole." Merissa taunted getting off of the wooden floor. "Now then tell me, WHY ARE YOU FLAKING?!"

Sighing as I stood back up, I looked at the girl square in her blue eyes. "Merissa, I told you before, I have plans with the guys to head to the battle tent." I explained, heading to the kitchen counter to make me and my disgruntled friend sandwiches to claim down. "Want a sandwich?" I asked holding a slice of bread in my hand. "Don't change the subject! What Pokémon are you going to battle with? You're not a trainer." She pointed out. "…And I would like a ham, cheese and tomato sandwich with mayo." She quickly and hungrily added.

"Anyway, you suck at Pokémon Training. You don't even know how to catch a cold." Merissa giggled. "Yeah that's really funny," I started quickly following up with "almost as funny as the time you fell face first in to manure on my uncle's farm… right in front of your 'future fiancé'…it's that right 'Mrs. Gray Oak?'" I laughed, pissing off my childhood friend while raided the pantry looking for ingredients for our meals.

Her mood became crystal clear when she tossed the remote to the T.V. at my head. I quickly ducked, narrowly managed to evade getting nailed by the device yet I heard some dishes shatter behind me. "Whoa! …Well now that's just great… now how am I supposed to change the channel?"

"Alex, Come on! I've been waiting to see this movie FOREVER!" Merissa whined shoving a newspaper in my face. It was some crappy science fiction movie about how two kids are turned into Pokémorphs by Team Rocket, separated, forced back into the human world and must reunite to find happiness… Can it be any more cliché? I mean I'm getting sick to my stomach just thinking about it.

"Merissa, I didn't think you were into this kind of crap." I stated remembering how much of a tomboy she's been from the first time I met her… to today. "Uh… I-I-I don't… B-but I heard there was going to be a lot of… blood and guts… and e-explosions? Yeah, explosions! Come on Alex, it's like I always say: It's not a movie unless something or someone explodes." The girl nervously said trying to cover up something. I just sighed and focused my attention to making our sandwiches.

"If you really want to go see those movies, than go by yourself, or ask another friend to go with you." I angrily grumbled finishing both of our small snacks. "…W-well… A-Alex… there's been something I've been meaning to ask you… t-tell you is more like it… And I thought seeing that movie may help…" she stammered, blushing a little.

I quickly looked at her, a little confused. "Really? Well what is and why do you think seeing some boring chick flick would make it easier to say?"

She looked at me very uneasily… I even thought I saw her blush. She opened her mouth several times to try and say something, but ended up closing it every time. I shrugged and grabbed the now completed sandwiches. "A-Alex… I…" Merissa began to speak. "I-I think I l-" Before she could finish her sentence, I stepped on the remote Merissa had tossed at me and loss my balance… ending up shoving both plates with the sandwiches on top into Merissa's face. The plates feel to the ground and shattered… while most of two snacks remained all over my friend's face.

"………Alex………Why are two halves of our sandwiches covering my face?" Merissa asked, barely holding back her anger as a slice of Swiss slid down her face. "You have five seconds to respond."

"Five…" She began the countdown. "Merissa, I-I-I-I didn't mean too…" I stammered, desperately trying to save my ass.

"Four…" The pissed off girl continued. "Merissa, i-i-if you please just let me explain." I whimpered.

"Three…" Her hands began to form fists, while I think I might've pissed myself in terror. "C-claim down, after all accidents do happen."

"Two…" Merissa said louder, moving in to kill me. "Come on, Merissa, this is technically your fault, you see if you-"

"ONE…" She shouted, moments away from snapping… "awcrap… see ya." I waved, sprinting for the door. "ALEX!!!" Merissa shrieked behind me chasing after me like a Luxio chasing it prey.

Behind me, I could still hear the faint sounds of a news station coming out of the T.V. set from my living room. "In other news, the death toll of the mysterious Ecruteak city attack earlier on this month has climbed higher today as two more of the survivors admitted to the Goldenrod Sliver Cross Hospital have been confirmed dead, bringing the death toll to roughly about six hundred fifty. The Ecruteak City gym leader Morty fears that that number may soon rise. He also fears this attack was just the beginning of something far more worse to come. For details we go to David Taylor who is speaking with the gym leader as we speak."

* * *

(Meanwhile)  
(Unknown military complex, Johto)

A man wearing a white lab coat enters an office to speak with an older looking man in a general's military uniform sitting behind a large desk. "Uh… s-sir?" The young man asked the infamous general Akashi. "What is it?" The man responded. "……W-well sir," The man began "W-we have the results from the latest tests."

"And?" Akashi asked. The scientist gulped and wished he was somewhere else… of all people, why was he the one to be picked for this? "W-w-well sir… the experiment……… the experiment…" "Out with it, man. You are wasting my time and patience!" The general shouted, almost frightening the timid scientist to the point of fainting. "Ah! theexperimentfailedsir!" The man quickly and nervously shouted.

Upon hearing the entire situation report, the general's eyes filled with anger. "WHAT?!" Akashi man shouted at the top of his lungs pounding his fist into his desk, farther frightening the messenger. "What do you mean the project failed?"

The messenger panicked and quickly reread the sheets of the paper he had in his hands. "W-we-well sir," The man stammered scared out of his mind. "It appears th-that the chemical is still too unpredictable… subject A was unaffected by the chemical… while subject B died a slow and painful death before anything worth recording could happen and subject C was shown some signs of progress b-b-but at this stage it is difficult to confirm." The timid scientist reported to man.

The general cursed his luck, got up from his desk and turned away from the scientist, disgusted and disappointed in these latest testings… no good has come from them… his best scientist have yet to recreate his dream that was almost a reality over a decade… a reality the members of the Johto Security Force had quickly put an end to… he cursed them for their intervention years back… if it wasn't for them, he wouldn't have to have had to start from square one again.

Speaking of the JSF's meddling, Akashi was still upset and angry with his men for letting the JSF team that slowed them down five years ago escape. The small team that had killed an entire army and ended their occupation of the capital city was in their grasps… but one screw up was all it took.

The boss just sighed and thought about the situation. "Alright then, just get a hazmat team to dispose the chemicals in the forest like the last time." He said, never looking back. "B-but sir," The scientist meekly protested. "What about the JSF? I-I think-" "Did I ask you for your opinion?" The general asked, turning to glare at the man. "N-no but-" "Then do as you're told!" The general roared, drawing a gun and pointing at the scientist.

The man raced out of the general's office and headed to find a team willing enough to go… upset and a little worried at the fact he never mentioned anything about the Johto Security Force… or how they may catching on to their plans.

* * *

(Speaking of the JSF)  
(Johto Security Force general headquarters, Goldenrod City, Johto)

"So let me get this straight," A man in his mid twenties said to a military major, just outside of the JSF main base. "You guys are paying me to follow some truck around?" The Major simply nodded while placing a suitcase on his desk. The man opened the case to find it with stacks of money. The man's mouth basically hit the floor when he saw all the green. The man reached to grab some of the money, when the major slammed the case shut, nearly slamming the lid on the younger man's hand.

"Now, now, Jason, you of all people should know how this works…" The younger man rolled his eyes. "Guess you didn't get the memo… Either I get paid in advance or I don't do the job." Jason sternly replied, crossing his arms. "With a reward like this and all you doing is tailing a truck… you'd be insane to pass this up." Major Tyron smiled, knowing he has the mercenary in the palms of his hands.

Jason Miles carefully thought about this. it was true… never in life as a mercenary has he been offered a contract with such a large reward before and been required to do almost nothing it seemed too good to be true.… but still… the last time a job this good came his way, his contractor turned on him and attempted to kill him once the job was done.

"…What's the catch?" Jason simply asked the older man, narrowing his eyes. "The catch is we want you to find out what their transporting." The Major responded. "We've been watching this truck come and go, in and out of the New Bark Woods for quite some time now and I wanted to send a unit of our own to investigate… however my superiors will not authorize it. They think of it as nothing more but a college prank." Tyron growled not even trying to hide the anger in his voice.

"As you know, soldiers aren't paid a lot of money…" The major began to say. "But a guy with connections makes a hell of lot more than the average Johto officer does, am I right?" Jason finished for the Major. "Yes… I honestly don't trust whatever that truck's transporting and I have feeling that whatever they are carrying can't be a gallon of alcohol stolen by college freshman."

"That truck can be filled with girl scout cookies for all I care." Jason remarked. "As long as I get paid." The mercenary said reaching for the suitcase full of money on the major's desk. The major quickly pulled the case behind his desk and placed it by his seat. "Jason, please. This isn't a hard assignment. You're money will be waiting for you here when the job has been completed."

The soldier for hire sneered and he left the room. "Alright than… I'll let you hold on to that case… for now." Jason chuckled. "But be warned… Jason Miles doesn't work for free. And if I don't get paid… You won't live to regret it." The mercenary threatened the JSF officer.

The major was alone now, left in silence with his thoughts. He looked at the map of Johto that was spread out on his desk, paying special attention to the forest that the words "New Bark Forest" labeled over a section of trees. The forest was a big and relatively secluded place to be. Even the Pokémon Trainers don't pass through there too often… The only city close to the forest was…

The major quickly turned on the vid-phone got on the line with the leaders of the Delta team and the Mirage team. "Delta, Mirage, you and your teams are to be ready to deploy in an hour, understood?" "Yessir!" The Delta Team leader quickly responded.

"Deploy? We're still in the middle of a training exercise, sir." Captain Array told the major. "We're trying out some new tactics and we can't just-" The major quickly spoke up. "There's been a change in plans, Captain Array. Now I want you and your team ready for combat ASAP. Your destination? Rese City."

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the New Bark Woods)  
(Alex's POV)

'Must… keep… running… can't stop… Merissa gonna kill me…' These thoughts kept telling me as I dragged my tired body trough the New Bark Woods in an attempt to outrun and escape the enraged psycho killer also know as Merissa Bell, my childhood friend.

"Alex, you little bastard! Get back here and die like the man you're pretending to be!" She's still following me?! Oh dear God! Someone, anyone, HELP!

I forced my body keep running until I collapsed from exhaustion… Merissa just kept running and ended up tripping over and landing right on top of me. "OW!" We both shouted as her head slammed into mine. "What the… Ha!" Merissa yelled, quickly wrapping her hands around my neck. "Now I got you!" She started to strangle me. "(Gag) Merissa!" I barely managed to gargle. Her grip was too strong, I can barely breath!

"Hey careful with that, you useless retard!" A voice shouted from behind us. "What?" Merissa asked in an angry voice. She stopped strangling got up and ducked behind some bushes. "What the…? A-Alex! Come here!" She silently yet urgently called. "What? You were just strangling me five seconds ago, now you want to-" She quickly pulled me by my arm. "Just shut up and look!"

She forced me through the bushes and made me watch some people dressed like soldiers wearing gas masks unloading barrels off of a large black truck, the guns that were strapped to their backs slightly moved as they struggled with the dark brown barrels.

"Is that the last of it?" One of the two asked his partner. The partner just nodded, looked at the barrels and went to enter the passenger's seat of the truck cab. "Alright then… time to get the hell out of here." The other said heading to the driver's seat.

As we watched the mysterious truck drive away… we noticed a green mist coming from one of the barrels. "W-what the hell?" I asked in shock. "Looks like they weren't all too care full with those things after!" Merissa shouted grabbing my arm. "Come on! We have to get back to Rese and warn everyone now!" I nodded and followed Merissa back home.

I looked back to where the barrels were dumped only to find the unwelcoming site of the gas come toward us. It was quickly spreading through the entire forest! "Merissa!" I shouted. "The gas is right behind!" I warned my friend. "Well then don't stop! Keep running!" She yelled back. We rushed home, jumping over fallen tree branches and plowing through bushes, running as fast as our legs could carry us, the gas still following behind, slowly closing in on me and Merissa. This made me question whether or not we could out run it let alone reaching the city in time…

Unfortunately, I suddenly tripped and fell to the ground. I tried to get up but I felt pain in my leg preventing me from getting back up. "Merissa!" I shouted, desperately trying to get up. "Merissa, Merissa help!" I cried out, hoping that she'd hear me and not leave me to die.

The girl quickly backtracked and came to help me when I noticed the gas was creeping closer to us. "Merissa! Forget me! Go! Get out of here and save yourself!" I shouted hoping she would listen to me. "Are you Crazy?" My brave and foolish friend asked me. "I'm not leaving you behind!" She responded running back to help me.

Unfortunately for us, the wired gas finally engulfed us… it filled our lungs… and caused us both to feel light headed… Merissa tripped and stumble to the ground right next to me, knocked out cold, while I tried to maintain conscious for as long as possible and call of help. I opened my mouth to scream for help… but no sounds came out…

My whole body felt strange… I felt numbness followed by a dull pain and itchiness all over… What's happening to me? It didn't take too long for me to lose consciousness as well.

* * *

**What could be happening to Alex and Merissa? (Like people don't already know.)**

**Next chapter comes the good stuff, the transformation... oh joy. -_-;**

**As Always  
Love it, Hate it, Just Review it  
Gunner out**


	3. No Longer Human

**Okay here we go. Time to transform some humans into Pokemorphs... where's my TF gun? Aw forget it.**

**Please take note that I don't really do that many transformation. I'm more into action scenes then I am transformation so I admit this was a little difficult for me to write... hope you enjoy.**

**Quick note, I'd like to thank foxyjosh for beta reading this. Seriously, Josh, thanks a lot.**

**Now without farther delay...**

**Chapter 3: No Longer Human**

(Alex's POV)

I opened my eyes, slowly regaining consciousness to find I was in some sort of dark void… Something I found really weird considering the fact that Merissa and I were running back home… Wait…

"Merissa?" I called out into the nothingness, trying to find my friend. Amazingly I heard the sound echoed back to me… yet no answer. "Merissa? Merissa, can you hear me?" I cried out again… Still no answer… well you know they say third time's the charm. "Merissa?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"…………Do not be afraid, young one………" an eerie, ghostly whisper suddenly spoke into my ear. I quickly turned around expecting to see someone… or something behind me… but there was nothing but emptiness where ever I looked. "What? Who said that?" I quickly asked, freaked out and frightened. "………you are about to receive a very special gift……A gift many more will receive……" I couldn't believe what I hearing. This can't real… can it?

"W-what… what do you mean?" I asked. I received no answer… only a cold chill run up my spine, followed by a dull pain. The pain started at the base of my spine and seemed to have spread though out my body, intensifying. I fell to my knees and asked the voice why this was happening to me?

"…………the decision on how you use this gift is entirely up to you……" My body began to transform… that's right… my body was actually TRANSFORMING… It started with my feet. I felt them reshape and take on a more feline form as my toes begin to merge leaving only three toes on each foot. The changes didn't stop there, however. I gritted my teeth in pain as I felt claws pushing their way out of my toes. I felt really uncomfortable as an itchy feeling climbed up my legs and continued on to my waist.

"………you and all like you must use your gifts……" I felt some pressure at the base before actually feeling my spine itself getting longer. It felt like a Machoke had managed to grab a hold of my tailbone and began pulling with all its might. Instinctively, my hands grabbed my new appendage and gave it a tug, causing me to yelp in pain. This made me realize that this thing was indeed attached to my body. The changes still didn't stop there as the itchy feeling returned and continued to climb up my body.

"………to decide the fate of this world……" When the itchiness reached my hands I looked at them and watched in amazement as pink pads appeared on the tips of my fingers and in the centers of my two palms. Claws once more pushed their way out of my body, this time coming out of my fingers. At last the feeling came to my face and it turned out to be one of the most painful experiences I'll live through. At first I felt nothing, just a dull tingling sensation which was a nice feeling of relief… until the pain returned, hitting me like a truck. It felt like someone had grabbed onto my nose and ears and began to pull them in opposite directions, streaching my face.

"………the fate of the world hangs by a thread………" The changes finally stopped and pain subsided, leaving nothing more but an unpleasant memory that no amount of therapy will ever make right again. "………will you be the one to save us?" a creature appeared in front of me… I stumbled back in shock. The creature looked like Mew… but in a more human-looking form "……or will you kill us all?" The figure disappeared and in its place was…

* * *

(Outside New Bark Forest)  
(Main POV)

Jason's small, two door sports car raced down the dirt trail, hitting a speed of at least seventy-five. The Mercenary was in a hurry to complete this contract and move on to a more exciting commission. This must have been the third or fourth easy job he's been on this week alone. At least this one was well paying… He just had to keep telling himself that to keep from ending the contract early, and heading home empty handed.

The road was relatively empty as very few cars or trainers used this route because although it was a direct route to New Bark Town from Goldenrod, many people seemed to avoid this road… this being that the Pokémon in these woods are very strong and volatile. Only experienced trainers, or the brave and foolish dare take this route.

Jason wasn't worried one bit because he had his well trained Flygon with him resting inside its Poké ball. He and that dragon have been through a lot in recent years, but havealways pulled through in the end.

Jason's eyes were glued to road, looking for the target vehicle, when an oncoming truck made a sudden U-turn, blocking the road ahead of Jason. The mercenary quickly slammed the brakes and turned the car to left, the car responded by turning but ended up skidding to a halt just a few inches away from the truck.

"HEY!" Jason called out, honking the car horn. "What the hell's the big idea?" The mercenary shouted taking out a pistol from the glove compartment of his car. "You could've killed me! Or worse, wreaked my car." Jason stepped out of the car, pointing his weapon at the truck he nearly crashed into. The driver of the truck didn't see the pissed off mercenary or his gun and drove off back in the direction it had came in.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? You piece of…" Jason stopped just before he cursed, watching the truck drive off… the back of the truck had a very unusual symbol of a flaming Houndoom biting chains shackled to its legs printed on the door. He quickly, took out some photos of the truck Major Tyron had wanted him to track down. He quickly flipped through the pictures until he found the picture of the rear of the truck with the same symbol on it.

Jason smiled. "Found you." The mercenary grinned getting back into car and racing off after it. As he chased after the truck, Jason pushed a button on his dash board. All the gauges quickly disappeared and were quickly replaced by a small two-way video phone. Jason quickly pressed another button on his steering wheel. Some text appeared on the dash and read "Calling JSF H.Q."

The text suddenly read "call failed" and quickly shut down, reverting back into the normal dash. Jason was as confused as to why his call didn't go through, but it didn't think too much into. He had already caught up with the truck and was five seconds away from drawing his gun again when he spotted New Bark Forest in the distance.

The mercenary quickly slammed the brakes and stopped his car again. He got out of the vehicle and gazed in amazement at the green mist covering the woods.

* * *

(Alex's POV, Deep in New Bark Forest)

I woke up with the godfather of all headaches. My vision was really blurry at first and my body felt really strange. Once my vision returned to normal, I was able to see the green haze still floating around in the air.

I scrambled to my feet and ran, trying to get away from the gas… only to run into a tree head first. "Owww…" I moaned as I rubbed my head… odd my hair seems… longer than normal… and feels a hell of a lot softer than normal.

I got up and for some reason found it kind of hard to stand up straight what's even weirder was I felt my nose getting assaulted with strange scents I've never smelled before… odd… I noticed that my hearing had also improved. I could hear faint Pokémon calls far away from where I was standing and even could hear people's voice coming from the city! This was all so very new and strange to me, I almost panicked. Why was this happening to me?

I felt an itch on my nose and scratched the tip of my muzzle with my claw tipped paw……… wait, WHAT?! MUZZLE?! PAWS ?! CLAWS?! I quickly looked over my body and found that was no long human! I had grown blue and black fur all over my body, except for my arms which had two rings of yellow fur on my wrist. My hands and feet had become paws… or paw-like I suppose… after all I still have thumbs and my feet still look somewhat human even if they were a little misshapen. Quickly my hands (or paws I guess) shot up to the top of my head where I had found my ears had became large and round. My face had become a muzzle as I had discovered before. The inside of my mouth was now filled with sharp fangs and I know my tongue has gotten longer to better fit my new snout. The last things I noticed was the black furred, three foot long, spark tipped tail that had grown out of my spine. My tail…

After I looked over my new body and remembering everything I had learned about foreign Pokémon I was about to figure out what I had become… I had been transformed into a Luxio Pokémorph… half human, half Pokémon… full morph… a creature of legends and dreams… This is so AWESOME!

I grinned looking over my body again. My clothes survived for the most part, but my shoes were completely ruined my new clawed feet. I took them off and threw them away. I can't believe it! I'm a morph! "This is so cool!" I uncontrollably shouted.

"…Hey… can you keep it down? … I'm trying to sleep over here…" someone sleepily said. I looked at the creature that spoke up and found that it was another Luxio morph like me. It had shorter hair than I and was wearing the exact same outfit that Merissa was wearing! Looks she had become a Luxio morph as well. Well it's nice to know that I'm not the only morph in the world.

I nudged the sleeping morph, hoping to wake her. The Luxio girl didn't move. So I tried again, still nothing… feeling brave I decided to hit the new morph with the back of my paw. "Ow!" she cried. The female Luxio slowly raised her head and yawned… showing a muzzle filled with gleaming white fangs.

"Alright… who's the wiseass that hit me?" she asked. "I did." I responded. "Okay than… consider yourself one unlucky, dead man. Cause when I'm through with you, you… Y-y-y-you're not human?!" The morph screamed as she turned to face me. Her fur and tail were standing up straight and her onceeyes blue, now yellow eyes widened in terror. She quickly back away in fear. "…Nope… I'm not. Not anymore… and neither are you."

Merissa was confused about my words… but her confusion soon turned to shock as she realized who I was. "…A-Alex? I-is that… you?" She slowly questioned me. I grinned a toothy smile. "Yep." I smiled. "No way! How did that happen? You're… You're a… a… a…" She just couldn't seem to find the words. "A Luxio Pokémorph I proudly stated. "And so are you."

"Wh-what are you talking about, Alex?" Merissa asked, confused by my words. "I'm no freak show. I'm… I-I'm a…" she looked over her body and much to her displeasure, found that I was right. She was in fact and Luxio Pokémorph like me… She started to tear up… something I've never seen her do before.

"Alex… how did this happen us? ……Why did this happen to us?" She started to sob. "How? …This is your all fault isn't it?!" The lioness spitefully shouted. "You did this didn't you?!" The morph screamed.

"Wait WHAT?! Why are you blaming me?" I innocently asked. "Because, if you hadn't of run off after literally making me a sandwich and have died like the man you're pretending to be, we would never have entered this damn forest and never transformed into these… these… freaks!!!" Merissa growled, barring her fangs. Oh crap… And I thought see was scary when she was human…

"N-n-now Merissa… claim down… let's not do anything hasty… (Gulp)" I nervously said, trying my best to stay alive. "J-j-just look on the bright side…" I said

"What bright side." Merissa hissed. "If you ever have a zit no one will ever notice?" I asked in a small voice. "I'll kill you!!!" Merissa snarled, charging me with her new claws.

"No… I don't you will." a voice spoke up from out of the forest… we turned to the source and found a man wearing a gas mask coming out from the forest flora. "Who the hell are you?" Merissa furiously asked. "………No one you need to know of." He coldly said as pulled an assault rifle from behind his back and pointed it at us…

I stared at man in shock and fear. He looked like one of the Special Forces guys from the war games I like to play with the gas mask and dark army suit… except this isn't a game this is for real! I'd have run if it wasn't for the fact that the man would gun me down with that weapon of his before I could do anything about it.

"Now… don't move…" He commanded. Normally I'd never listen to anyone who told me this, not even the police… but when someone pulls out a gun and points it at you…

"Private! Get over here, now!" He barked an order at his partner. "Alright! I'm coming. What is…?" a female voice responded. Another person dressed in a similar attire as the man caught up with her partner but stopped when she saw us. "What the hell? …Who… W-what are you?" His partner fearfully asked.

"They're Luxio Pokémorphs, kid, and from the looks of it I'd say the experiment was a success." I heard the man cheer never looking away from us. "I guess it's a good thing you bitched about the containers leaking… otherwise we would've never found out that the professor's project was a success after all."

"…E-experiment?" I fearfully asked. "Yes… An experiment we've been working on for years… Project Plague." The man explained. "Pro-Project Plague? Wh-what's that…?" Merissa asked with a weak growl, baring her fangs. It was clear that she was trying to intimidate the two humans… however her fear was showing plain as the green mist still surrounding us.

The man just laughed, still aiming the weapon at us. "That's funny! You think you're real tough now that you're a freak, right? You probably don't even know how to hold a charge, let alone launch an electric attack." The man laughed. "Now if you'll excuse me…" the man slowly moved his left to the side of his mask and held the rifle with his right.

"Command…" He began as he pushed the side of his mask. "Call General Akashi at once and tell him the experiment wasn't as big a failure as we thought it was." The man continued. Dammit… what can I do? Let's see… if I move I'll get shot and if I don't… who knows what these guys will do to us… and here I thought stuff like this only happened in Pokémorph stories…

Okay… if I'm right, which I seriously hope I am… My new form also means new abilities… I should be faster, stronger and be able to generate electricity… Ah, who am I kidding? I don't know how to actually _use_ any of my of my new powers… so what can I do? Let's see… I'm about five feet away from the humans and I've already established the fact that I'm faster and stronger than them… so… maybe…

"Yeah, send back up… and plenty of it, ASAP." I overheard the armed man say over his headset. I have only one chance at this… here goes. Using speed I've never had before, I charged the armed man. Seeing this, he opened fire on me… I did get hit… but was a minor scrape across my furry, blue arm. Once I was close enough, I tackled the human to the ground and began assaulting the man with my claws.

"Oh God! They're attacking!" The girl screamed as Merissa joined in the fight and attacked the weak humans. She knocked the poor girl down and also used her new claws to try to kill our newfound enemies.

* * *

(Meanwhile)  
(Jason's POV)

Seeing as I had no choice but to head in after the truck, I opened the trunk of my car and took out a gas mask and strapped it onto my face. From there, I had to face a tough decision… which gun am I going to be hunting with today?

My thoughts were cut short when I heard an automatic weapon being fired off in the distance. I quickly ducked behind my car, thinking that they were shooting at me, only to find out that I wasn't the target… in fact it got awfully and uncomfortably quiet and pretty quickly…

I ended up taking a shotgun out from the truck of my car and figured I'd take my chances. Before leaving, I grabbed the handgun I like to keep stashed away in my glove compartment and placed it in the empty hostler strapped to my chest… I looked at the forest in eager anticipation… something tells me that this jobs finally heating up… how I could only wonder what was taking place in that forest as I make a one mercenary charge into the woods.

* * *

(Back with Alex)  
(Main POV)

The two Luxio morphs clawed and bit their captors… but the suits they were wearing were designed to handle the attacks of any Pokémon… so the inexperienced Pokémorphs had no chance of breaking them. Alex tried to generate an electric attack, in hopes of stunning both humans so he and Merissa could escape… but unfortunately for him t he best he could come up with is a small spark.

In no time Alex was knocked back and beaten to the point of unconsciousness, while Merissa managed to succeed at removing the girl's mask and was about to attack the girls face… however she heard a clicking sound behind her and saw the girl's partner standing over Alex's unconscious body, pointing his weapon at the male Luxio morph's head.

"ALEX!" Merissa shouted. "Come quietly or the 'boy' dies." The man sneered as his partner on the floor began to feel light headed.

"Let him go or else she dies!" Merissa shouted putting her clawed paw over the girl's bare neck… the man however responded with an evil chuckle. "Do you really think I care what happens to her?" He asked the other Luxio morph. "Go ahead and kill her… she doesn't matter! She's nothing but a failure anyway…"

The girl was hurt by his words… the words "doesn't matter" and "failure"… those words have plagued her her whole life… and they've come back to haunt her yet again. "What are you waiting for? Kill that pathetic girl already! I'm tired of babysitting her anyway! Do us all the favor." The man laughed, still keeping his rifle over Alex's head. "I'll still kill your friend here and leave with no partner and one female morph."

Merissa was at a loss of words and didn't know what to do… she thought about bluffing or trying to use her new powers… yet she just didn't have the courage to attempt anything. She slowly got up and put her paws behind her furry head and fell to her knees. "…Okay, you win… just please… please don't hurt him… please…" She begged, tears rolling down her muzzle. The man sneered as his partner fainted… her brown hair slowly changing to a golden color and fur began to appear on her neck…

* * *

(Rese City, south of New Bark Forest)

The small city was pretty calm and peaceful on a beautiful day like today. Rese City has a population of around a thousand and is pretty small when compared to Violet or Goldenrod City, Jotho's Capital. It looks more like a village! The city was abuzz with people doing their normal routines, working or heading to school. The only thing that was out of the ordinary that ever happens is when Merissa chases down Alex throughout the entire city and even _that's_ predictable.

A very beautiful and peaceful city it is… if you don't notice or mind ominous green mist rolling into town that is. People had noticed it flow into town and wondered what was. Many people tried to avoid it… but for some it, was a futile effort… mist spread and engulfed the citizens… making them feel light headed. Some people fell to the ground and were out like water/flying-type hit by a Raichu's thunder attack. Others were able to stay up and endure the pain they were now feeling…

The mist soon filled the streets of Rese City… and began to transform people into Pokémorphs… The transformations were different for everyone, some fell unconscious and changed in their sleep… others had to endure the painful transformations that their bodies began to go through. Words can't describe how painful it is to feel a tail burst out of your pants, or claws now pushing their way out of your skin. Many will never forget the feeling of growing new limbs…

A young girl watched in amazement at the events as they took place from the relative safety of the tenth floor of the hotel she was staying in… she wondered if this was really real or just a dream.

The girl's name is Alice Tanner. She's a teenage girl who came to Rese on a vacation to visit her uncle, though in secret she had hoped to havesneaked away to New Bark and receive one of the Johto starter Pokémon to keep her Skitty company.

The girl had mixed feelings about what was happening. On one hand, she thought that it was kind of cool and wondered what it would be like to be transformed into a Pokémorph… on the other hand, she thought what would happen to her life if she had been changed. What would her friends and family think of her… what would the world think? Alice silently prayed that the gas would disperse before it reached her. She doesn't care about how many people are morphed as long as she herself could still be human…

The gas slowly entered the room through the air vents. The gas quickly filled the room and before she knew it, Alice herself was inhaling the morphing gas. At first she felt nothing, no pain, no light headedness, nothing. She didn't even notice the gas until she felt an itch at the soles of her feet.

At first it was just an itch, a minor annoyance, nothing more… but it soon grew in discomfort and before long her feet were in pain. She fell to the floor, quickly unlaced her shoes and kicked them off of her feet in time to see her feet painfully shift from human to feline. She felt her toes painfully merge together to form a three toed paw as pink pads quickly began to form.

Her whole body began to itch and ache. She watched in amazement as pink fur began to appear on her legs and creep its way up her body. Her back began to hurt as she felt pressure in her tail bone. It didn't take long before a tail exploded out of her jeans. The girl looked at her new tail realized that the tail was that of a Skitty!

The childish side of her brain thought that this was really cool and couldn't wait to see what she'd look like as a morph… yet the rational side of her brain warned of many dangers of this new form. Dangers including treating her differently or just flat out trying to kill the girl now that she was no longer human. Alice's thoughts were at war with themselves. Some stated that she was being cursed by fate, doomed forever to live as freak while the other said that she was being blessed to live as goddess… or at the very least as a superhero with her, undiscovered powers lying dormant within her.

Alice's mind once more returned to her transformation when her hands began to felt strange. She looked at them and found pink pads had appeared on the tips of her fingers and in her palms and her fingers had grown claws. Much to the slowly transforming girl's surprise her claws retracted back into her fingers, freaking her out.

The final phase of her change was occurring; her face slowly and painfully began to shift, pushing out to form a very feline muzzle. Her teeth sharpened into fangs and her ears became pointed, more feline and moved to the top of her head. Her hair changed from dark brown to pink and grew down to her waist.

Finally the pain stopped and the human girl was staying in this room was no more. In her place was a new creature the world had only known in dreams and fantasies. Alice slowly got up, saw her transparent reflection in the window and fell back down to her knees.

* * *

(New Bark Forest)

Screams could be heard from the distance. Screams from a nearby city, whose population was slowly changing from human to morph. "You hear that?" The soldier wearing a gas mask asked as he finished tying Merissa and Alex up. "Sounds like you guys ain't the only morphs in town anymore… I must say people in your city sure can yell if we can hear them all the way over here." He sneered. Merissa looked at him in shock. "My… city… you don't mean…" She stopped asking in fear of find out the truth.

The man sneered under his suits mask. "Don't worry little, Luxio, the Ninth Battalion will take good care of you…" the man evilly chuckled. "Wh-what do you mean by that?" The female morph asked her captor. "What do you have planned for us?" She asked as a helicopter flew over them and landed in a nearby clearing. "You'll see soon enough…" the man chuckled. Two more men in wearing gas masks came to grab the Luxio morphs and take them away. Merissa just closed her eyes and silently wept… she knew that whatever they had planned for them couldn't be good.

"We still have a lot more to air lift out." The captor shouted over the loud whirling of the chopper's spinning rotor blades. "These a whole city full of the beasts."

"We know. That's why General Akashi has sent out the Rayquaza along with a fleet of helicopters to bag'em all!" The pilot of the helicopter responded. "The Rayquaza? You mean they got it back up and running?" The man asked in shock, "Yeah it's on its way!" Another man shouted as he got into the helicopter with the morphs. Their captor was about to go on when he was stopped. "Sorry, soldier, but this chopper's full! You'll need to wait for the next one!"

The soldier grumbled as the helicopter flew up and away from the sight… leaving him alone with… "Kid? Hey, kid? You… okay…?" Looked over his partner's slowly awaking body… The girl had changed thanks to the gas. She had golden fur covering her face, claws had ripped through her gloves and boots and her face looked very much like a Ninetales! In fact behind her lay nine long, golden furred tails with red tips on them.

"…Oh… it's you…" She sadly said. "I'm… I'm sorry if-" "Kid, look over yourself." He commanded. The fox didn't know why he would ask her to do such a thing, but orders are orders… She looked over herself and found her Pokémon like features… then screamed. "W-WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?" she shouted. "From the looks of it, I'd say the gas transformed ya." Her partner answered. "It looks like you've become a Ninetales Pokémorph and a part of Project Plague, congrats kid!" The man teased.

"N-NO! This can't be!" The young fox wept. "…I… I don't want to be a freak… I don't want to be a part of the project… I…I…" The new Ninetales couldn't finish her sentence. She was still too upset with the fact that she was no longer human. "We all have things we don't want to do, but have to…" The man said to her. "Like now I have to kill you if you resist capture."

The fox looked at him in shock and then got to her knees. "…What are you waiting for then?" She suddenly asked. "What?" "Kill me… kill me please…" She begged… "I've been nothing but a failure my whole life… everyone hates me… and my parents… I don't want to be this freak or a part of this project of yours… so it'd better for everyone if you just kill me now."

The man said nothing… all he did was load his gun and pointed it at the fox's head. The Ninetales morph closed her eyes just as tears started to run down her new muzzle.

* * *

**That wasn't all too bad was it? Again I don'****t usually do transformations, so no flames please thank you.**

**But that poor Ninetales and Alice... You know they're dead. =/**

**.........or are they? Only one way to find out! And NO! It****'s not reading the old story! Because there's gonna be a _LOT_ of changes to the next chapter.**

**As Always  
Love it, Hate it, just review it.  
****Gunner out.**


	4. Recruiting

**Just something to show that I'm still working on this story. It's not like I've abonded this story, it's just that _Humanty's Last Hope_ has taken up a lot of my time and between my summer and school starting...  
Well I hope to be able to contine working on this in the near future.**

**Chapter 4: "Recruiting"**

(New Bark Forest)  
(Main POV)

A gunshot echoed throughout the forest, making a nearby flock of Pidgey fly away from the area in fear. The armed man stood in front of the new Ninetales morph… Slowly, the fox opened her eyes, expecting to see the afterlife… But instead saw her ex-partner frozen in place right in front of her.

The man did not speak. All he did was slowly move his hand from the muzzle of his gun to his back, where his uniform has been stained by his own blood.

Not soon after the first round, three more shots rang out. The Ninetales girl tightly shut her eyes and covered her head with her paws as the man was hit by a small stream of bullets. The human threw his weapon into the sky and fell to his knees before falling to the ground, face first.

The Ninetales was too afraid to move. She kept her head down and prayed that the attacker would be merciful and shoot her in the head. Her vulpine ears, dispute being covered by her furry hands could still hear the sound of grass being crushed under the weight of a human's foot.

Feeling a little brave, the girl slowly opened her eyes to see who it was that fired. The shooter was none other than Jason Miles, the crazed mercenary hired by the JSF to investigate the forest. Jason didn't notice the morphed girl as he walked up to the dying soldier. The mercenary chuckled and stomped down hard on the arm of the man's body. He heard the man groan in pain.

"Still breathing, huh?" Jason asked as he quickly turned the soldier's body over and removed the soldier's gas mask. "Good. I have some questions for you… and you're going to answer them." Jason said placing his weapon under the man's chin.

"Now how's about you tell me what the hell you were transporting in that old truck of yours?" Jason questioned his new prisoner. The soldier said nothing, all he did was chuckle. "You shouldn't have done that…" The man started. "Yeah? Well there are a lot of things in my life I probably shouldn't done have… but I did them anyway." Jason remarked. "Now TALK before I lose what little patience already have!"

"Why should I tell you anything? You're gonna kill me no matter what I do…" The man explained as the skin on the back of his neck began to turn purple. "Yeah, you're right… but I'm not in any rush." Jason said as he squeezed the trigger of his pistol and shot the man in the leg… however the man didn't seem to feel it…

"TALK!" Jason shouted "Bite me!" The man responded by spitting into Jason's mask. "It's like you're trying to piss me off." Jason said as he smacked his prisoner with his gun and continued to beat him as he tried to get information out of the slowly changing human soldier.

"Who do you work for?" The mercenary asked, attacking the soldier. "Your mother." The man hissed. "WRONG ANSWER!" Jason shouted, punching the soon to be morph across his face.

"Now tell me! Who do you work for?!" Jason showed, his patience quickly wearing thin. "I… I work for a man named Katashi Akashi." The man finally answered once Jason was done attacking him. The man's transformation was quickly spreading across his body.

Jason suddenly stopped attacking the man and looked at him in shock and awe as his captive was becoming less and less human. "What Akashi plans to do is rule the world… by using Pokémorph soldiers…" the man's skin was rapidly being replaced by purple scales; his legs began to merge together, causing the creatures pants to rip and fall off it new tail.

"His plan is fool proof… He'll transform entire cities with this plague…" His arms became thicker, more muscular as his hands sharpened forming claws. "From there, we'll capture the morphs in their state of shock, train and finally brainwash them. Making sure that they follow our orders to letter, without remorse or hesitation." the transforming human explained as his face began to shift into that of an Arbok.

The snake grinned a huge, fang filled, evil looking grin as his changed from human to the slit eyes of a serpent. The new morph easily forced Jason off him and knocked the mercenary off of his feet with his tail, causing the human to lose his weapon. To Jason's horror, the transformation actually healed the enemy soldier and increased his strength.

"And now you know too much." The snake hissed. "How about we fixed that, human?" He laughed. Jason got back on to his feet and began to laugh himself, puzzling the poison Pokémorph. "What'ssss ssssso funny human?" The Arbok hissed. Once more the mercenary laughed through his mask.

"Oh now you're trying to make me laugh…" The mercenary paused and looked at transformed human, arms shaking in anticipation of the coming fight. "And here I thought this was going to another boring contract." Jason mused, a smile hidden under his mask. "Alright then…" Jason smiled under his gas mask. "Let's see how strong you are now, morph."

The snake coiled up and quickly lunged at the mercenary. Jason rolled out of the way and watched in amusement as the creature slammed into a tree. The human laughed at his opponent's blunder and quickly picked up his handgun.

Jason fired off a couple of rounds at the snake. The morph quickly slithered up to the mercenary, dodging the gunfire and sprang up in front of Jason, knocking the firearm from his hands. The Arbok grinned, showing his new fangs. "Nice try, human," The serpent hissed. "But this fight's over… any last words?" The morph drooled over Jason's shoulder.

The mercenary was shocked how animalistic his gazed seemed… it was as if all humanity that bastard had not minutes ago had disappeared. "No? Alright then…" The serpent grinned. The serpent opened his mouth, revealing a very reptilian forked tongue, and prepared to latch down on the human's shoulder.

Thinking quickly, Jason trusted his head forward so that his head would crash into the jaw of poison morph, causing the morph to release the mercenary and recoil in pain. Jason, himself, was left with a minor headache.

Once free, the mercenary quickly punched the snake in his face, grabbed the morph by the tail and toss him to a nearby tree. Once the Arbok hit the tree, he quickly stood straight back up on his tail and hissed at human, who by now had retrieved his weapon and loaded a new ammo magazine into the handgun.

Jason turned to face the former human and watched the monster slither up to him at great speed. The Mercenary stood his ground, keeping his weapon pointed at his enemy. The Arbok morph was no fool. He knew that Jason was waiting for him to get close so that the mercenary can shoot him full of holes.

Instinctively, the morph opened his mouth and used Poison Sting, firing small, poisonous needles at Jason. This caught the human off guard, however Jason had just enough time roll out of the way, just barely avoiding getting hit and poisoned. However that stunt gave the Arbok morph all the time he needed to get close to the mercenary.

The serpent tackled Jason to the ground, once more disarming the human and struggled to pin Jason to the ground. However Jason had managed to reach his knife in their struggled and in one swift motion, drew the blade drove it into the neck of his enemy.

The dying morph quickly rolled off the human, flailing all over the place in pain, giving Jason all the time he need to roll towards weapon grab it and unload the every round he had in that gun into the dying Pokémorph. He really only needed one round to hit, but Jason doesn't know the meaning of the word "Overkill."

Once the former human was taken care of, the mercenary sat up, adjusted his gas mask, sighed out in relief and let out a hearty laugh. "…Jason… what have you gotten yourself into this time?" He asked himself, once more laughing. "Oh well… That was fun… I really should do again sometime…"

Jason got up and noticed the morphed girl he had previously over looked. His first instinct was pull a gun out on her and pull the trigger, however when he aimed his weapon at the Ninetales he restrained himself from firing. The Ninetales had her eyes tightly shut as she waited for the bullet that would end her miserable existence… that was all she really ever wanted. Just for it all to stop and for her to just die… however for some reason the mercenary didn't shot her right away… he just stood there gun pointed at her Vulpine head.

"…W-well?" The Ninetales weakly asked. "Ar-aren't you going to killing me too?" She asked, tears building up in her eyes."

Jason shook his head a little. "I'm here for info on whatever it was you and your ex-boyfriend over there were carrying in that truck." He calmly responded through his gas mask, motioning to the dead morph behind him. "And like I said to the snake… I have questions… and you have the answers."

The golden fox sighed. "Well you might as well kill me right and now… because I'm not going to tell you anything…" She solemnly responded.

Jason laughed. "Oh really?" Jason smirked under his mask. "Alright then… You want to do this the hard way?" Jason asked as he slowly closed in on the multi-tailed fox. Once he was close enough he struck her face with his pistol. "Fine by me…" The mercenary coldly said. Ninetales fell to the ground and just stood down there… afraid of what might happen to her next… just wishing that the human would end her torture and kill her.

"Now… what part of your body should I put a bullet in first?" Jason asked him. "Well all nine of your tails are out because of that damn curse… true you are a morph and I'm more than certain that you were never born one, so you probably don't know how to use any 'mystic powers…' but better safe than sorry, eh?" The Mercenary shrugged. "I guess I could shoot you once the shoulder… or maybe in the knee? I probably shout avoid shooting your chest if I want to keep you alive long enough to talk…" Jason pondered aloud.

The Ninetales suddenly just lunged forward and grabbed the mercenary's leg. "What the hell?! LET GO OF MY LEG!" Jason shouted in surprise.

"Please! Please don't make me suffer any longer… I don't want this… I don't want to be this freak… Please just kill me!" The girl pleaded. Wanting nothing more than to be dead right now.

Jason had thought of killing her just to shut her… but he remembered his contract well and how much his contractor was paying for the info he was sent to get. So instead of killing the fox, Jason punched her across her vulpine muzzle with his free hand, once more knocking the Ninetales to the ground.

"You're one deranged little lady fox, you know that?" He asked the morph as she lay on the ground weeping. Jason saw that her fox ears were flat against her furry head as she sobbed. He could see tears rolling down the girl's golden furred muzzle and all of tails had curled around her body.

"Please… please just kill me…" The morph sobbed. "All my life… I've always been a failure… at everything I've done… No matter what I tired… I would fail and let everyone down… No one liked me, in fact, no one even wanted to talk to me… My parents did all they could to help me feel better… but they were taken from me in a freak accident…" she sobbed. "Just kill me… I don't want to live with this cruse… I don't want to live as this… this… FREAK!" She shrieked. "Just make it quick and painless… no one will miss me… just kill me and get it all over with…"

Jason looked at the fox girl completely speechless. This was as rare a moment as ever in this mercenary's life time… Jason Miles, the man that has been known to murder thousands with our remorse… was actually feeling sorry for someone. He felt sorry for this girl and what had happened to her. And for the first time in his life, he was actually thinking about killing her. During a normal job, Jason would murder first, ask questions never and wouldn't care about the people he killed… but then again there was nothing 'normal' about this job.

The mercenary just sighed, withdrew his weapon and turned his back on the morph. "………In my lifetime, I've been commissioned for many contracts." Jason suddenly spoke up. "Many of which were to fight against rival criminal organizations, take down mad scientist or to stop ancient legends from coming true… and in those mission I've seen things you'd never believe." Jason laughed.

"Now I really wouldn't call you a freak, kid, because I've seen what real freaks look like…" The human turned to face the morph. "And trust me kid, you ain't one of them."

"How can you that?" The Ninetales girl shirked again. "Look at me! Do you anyone would care for a creature like me?"

Jason desperately fought back the urge to say that every closet fur on the planet would probably want naked pics of her and try to 'get to know her better.' "Well… I'd guess that people would treat you differently." The human admitted "…But still, look on the positives. You now have amazing senses and powers normal people would kill obtain and you still have human… or rather human like arms and legs. On top of that, although you're not psychically human anymore, you still have the mentality of one."

The Ninetales morph fell silent as she thought over what the mercenary had said. "Well than… if you're not going talk…" Jason shrugged and began to walk away from the fox.

"Wait!" She called after him, quickly standing up.

"What is it, Ninetales? Can't you see that I'm a little-"

"The barrels we where transporting were filled with a failed chemical substance." The fox interrupted Jason.

"Wait, say what now?" Jason responded.

"Didn't you want information from me and my former partner?" She asked the mercenary. "We were carrying a failed serum that, from what I've heard, was supposed to produce a virus that would transform and brainwash humans into mindless Pokémorphs. This virus would've been introduced into heavily populated cities so thousands of people would… 'join' the ninth battalion. The group I used to belong to." She explained. "From there, our leader, Katashi Akashi would lead his morph to take over the world."

Jason reflected over this for a moment. 'Using Pokémorphs… to take over the world, huh? Come on, Gunner, couldn't you have been more original than that? Seriously how many times has this plot been used before? What's next? Capturing the Legendary Birds?' Jason mental teased the author. (**A/N:………)** 'Still, Akashi's behind, huh? Good, that bastard owes me…I'll make him pay with his life if have to.'

"Mercenary?" The fox asked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah… thanks for the info, fox. See ya." Jason nonchalantly answered, turning to head into Rese City.

"Wait! I want to help you!" The fox shouted, grabbing the mercenary's arm with her pink padded paw, still covered in traces of her gloves.

"What? Why?" Jason asked, although the Ninetales couldn't see the merc's face because of the mask covering it, it was clear he was shocked.

"W-well… this all my fault… as usual." She sighed. "And I want to try fix and this mess I've created."

"…No." Jason shook his head and released himself of the Ninetales grasp.

"What?" She asked the human. "Why not?"

"'Cause you'll just slow me down." He simply responded.

"Oh come on!" The Ninetales complained. "It's not like I don't know how to defend myself." She stated.

"Oh, so you know how to use those powers of yours?" Jason asked the morph.

"N-no…" The Ninetales admitted. "B-but I'm going to help you. Besides, you don't know what the Ninth is capable of. I know a lot about the weapons, tactics and Pokémon they use. You _need_ me."

Jason looked into her big, fox like, red eyes and saw that she was determined to help no matter what. 'Heh, this little vixen's crazy… not a minute ago this girl was crying her eyes out and begging me to her in her head… now look at her…' Jason thought to himself.

"Heh…alright, fine… You can help, but don't come crying to when you're tails have been blow clean off your ass." Jason chuckled.

"Really? YAY!" The fox cheered as she jumped in the air. Jason was amazed how quickly her attitude had changed. Not too long ago she was crying 'kill me, kill me, I don't want to be this," now she's a happy-go-lucky Ninetales morph psyched about this mission… 'Why is that I always have to work with the crazies?'

"Hey, Ninetales?" Jason asked looking at the sky.

"I have a name, you know." The fox girl retorted, folding her arms. "And that name is Felicia Heather."

"Whatever… you hear that?" Jason asked as the sound of distant thunder was growing.

"…Yeah, I do." Felicia responded, twitching her vulpine ears. "It sounds like… thunder? But… there's not a single cloud in the sky."

"That's not thunder… it sounds more like… fighter jets." Jason pointed out.

"Here? But why?" Felicia asked.

"You tell me, you used to be one of them." Jason retorted, still looking at the sky.

It wasn't too long before the two noticed that the area was covered by large shadow as a very large, metallic object blocked out the sun. The two looked up at the machine in shock. "F-Felicia, what is that thing?!" Jason asked.

"The Rayquaza… so it has been completed." The Ninetales commented gazing in awe at the large airship hovering over head.

The vents on the bottom or the airship quickly opened and sucked in the transforming green gas that still lingered over most the forest and the nearby city, completely clearing the air. Once the gas was cleared, the duo was able to make out two small aircraft bellow the shit.

"Those are Helicopters!" Felecia pointed out.

"I know… wait a minute… I recognize that color scheme. Those are Johto Security Force Aircraft!" Jason shouted. "They didn't trust me! So they sent in troops of their own to get the job done. I for one am insulted." Jason remarked.

However, unknown to the duo, the giant airship had already locked on to the transport helicopters and fired missiles at both aircraft. One was hit and quickly exploded, falling to the ground in smoke and flames, while the other had lost its tail and spun down, a couple of miles close to Jason and Felicia.

"Holy Shit… what is that thing?" Jason asked again.

"I told you, it's the Rayquaza." Felicia responded. "It's basically a flying fortress, capable of housing the entire Ninth battalion and any all future members." The Ninetales commented.

Jason quickly took off his gas mask and dropped it onto the floor. "So… what you're saying is, that thing is a sci-fi wannbe." Jason chuckled.

"This is serious, Mercenary!" Felicia shouted.

"Hey, the name's Jason Miles and no one is to talk to me like that. Got it?"

Gunfire quickly erupted from where the second helicopter had crashed. "What?" Felicia gasped.

"Looks to me like someone survived that crash." Jason smiled, handing Felecia the weapon her ex-partner nearly killed her with. "You wanna help? Fine… try not to shoot yourself and kept your tails out of the line of fire." He smirked.

Felicia took the weapon and gave Jason a dirty look. The human just laughed as he grabbed the shotgun strapped to his, loaded it and race off towards the action, followed behind by the Ninetales girl.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the wait and expect to be awhile before this story's updated again.**

**As Always: Love it, Hate it, Just Review it.  
Gunner out.**

* * *


End file.
